Pale Eye
by lizzy b1
Summary: This is the second songfic in my trilogy. It's shounen ai with Trowa and Quatre to be forewarned. It's very sappy also.^^ Please r&r.


  
Howdy howdy! Just a boost of confidence from my fave authors Akuma and sm00thy31, so I'm continuing with the trilogy of songfics. This one is about Quatre and Trowa, so I guess the last one will be about Wufei. The song I'm using is by Nick Drake. He's a fairly obscure folk artist, but his music is incredibly beautiful. I recommend that you go and download this song.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing or 'Cello Song' by Nick Drake. I wish I did. /sigh/  
  
Warning: Once again, this is shounen ai. Got problems with it, don't complain to me. I don't like listening to homophobic jargon.  
  
"" denotes dialogue  
// denotes lyrics  
denotes thought  
  
  
Pale Eyes  
  
The war was finally over, and everyone was settling into their respective places. Heero and Duo had moved in together into an apartment in the city, and Wufei had, well, dropped of the face of the planet. Quatre worried about him, but Trowa assured Quatre that Wufei would eventually resurface. Quatre agreed, but that didn't stop him from worrying altogether.  
  
Quatre had a lot to worry about. He was now head of the Winner fortune, and was responsible for the health of his family's business. It was not as if any of his many sisters didn't offer to help, but Quatre felt obligated to do the task himself. He didn't want his sisters to work, he just wanted them to enjoy the peace he had fought so hard for.  
  
Trowa walked by Quatre's office. It was five o' clock, and Quatre was still talking on the phone to a prospective client. Trowa sighed. It seemed that more and more he had to practically drag Quatre away from the building. Quatre was running himself down, and he was becoming exhausted. The job was too much for one man to handle, yet Quatre soldiered on. Once Trowa had caught him trying to sneak back to the office in the middle of the night. Trowa knew that something had to be done.  
  
Trowa poked his head in the door the Quatre's office. The blond boy was obviously exasperated with the client, but was still trying to remain polite.  
"I'm sorry sir, but your all requirements just cannot be fulfilled by us. Please listen, we can reevaluate your needs and see what we can do."  
Trowa listened with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe at the extent Quatre went out to please is clients. But that was keeping with his character. Trowa wouldn't expect Quatre to do any less.  
"Yes, thank you sir. I'll get my senior employees right to work on it. Good bye."  
Quatre slumped over his desk. Another pushy client demanding the near impossible. He managed to placate him, but now he felt drained.  
"Quatre, it's time to go. We need to get home."  
The soft, unmistakable voice made him sit up straight.  
"Trowa, I'm so glad to see you. Yes, let's go home."  
Quatre got up and picked up his briefcase. He walked over to Trowa at the door and Trowa put a comforting arm around his waist. They walked down the hall in silence, occasionally being greeted by an employee leaving as they were. Trowa looked at his love. His face was paler than usual and there were rings under his eyes. He tightened his grip around Quatre's waist as they made their way out the lobby and to the waiting car. They soon found themselves surrounded by the plush interior of the black limo. Quatre relaxed back into the seat and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Trowa looking at him.  
"Trowa is there anything wrong?" Quatre inquired.  
"You've been working yourself to death Quatre. You're not looking well, and I wish you'd hire some assistants," breathed Trowa.  
"I can handle this by myself. I don't need any help," said Quatre.  
"No, you need help, and I'm not arguing with you. At least for my peace of mind, could you please hire someone?" Trowa pleaded softly.  
"Ok, for you, anything," murmured Quatre. He closed his eyes again. Perhaps Trowa was right. He certainly felt tired, and it would be nice to have some aids.  
Trowa cleared his throat.  
"I've also made some arrangements for you and me," said Trowa.  
"What do you mean?" asked Quatre. Trowa never did anything without telling him, especially if it involved the both of them.  
"We are going on a trip to the beach for two weeks starting tomorrow. You need a break to recuperate. The car will be waiting for us tomorrow morning at 10. We have to go to bed early to pack," said Trowa. He rarely said more than that at once, but he knew he had to get it all out before any objections could be made.  
Quatre began to protest, but Trowa cut him off.  
"Don't argue. The only way I could make these plans was by everyone cooperating. I'm not the only one who thinks you need a break."  
  
Quatre snuggled into Trowa. He just hoped everything would be all right without him...  
  
***  
  
It was their second day at the beach, and everything was going well, despite a fairly shaky start. Trowa had struggled a bit to get Quatre to calm down, and it hadn't helped when he accidentally filled the kitchen full of smoke when he tried to prepare some local cuisine the first night. They ended up ordering out pizza, and afterwards Trowa decided to give Quatre a massage to loosen up his tense muscles. That in itself didn't go awry, but Quatre falling asleep and rolling off the bench while he was given the massage did. However, today had been wonderful. The sun was out, so they looked for shells on the beach, played in the water, and read together on the screened patio. It was sunset, and as the bright orange orb settled beyond the horizon, the happy pair walked along the beach, hand in hand.  
Quatre looked up at Trowa and said playfully, "Would you mind if I went home? I think I'll get a start on dinner, we don't want a repeat of last night."  
Trowa looked down to the eager face and nodded. Quatre ran up the beach to their rented house as Trowa watched.  
  
//Strange face, with your eyes  
So pale and sincere  
Underneath you know well, you have nothing to fear.  
For the dreams that came to you when  
You were so young  
Told of a life where   
Spring is sprung//  
  
He's so beautiful. I've never seen him like this. The weight of the world seems to have been lifted from his shoulders, and I will never let him reach that same state he was in before. thought Trowa as he turned to watch the sunset. The retreating sun revealed shades of bright pink, violet, and orange offset by the clear blue of the sky. The colors began fading, and as the warm waters of the ocean lapped around his feet, the dark began to approach Trowa. He looked out and saw the distant red lights of ships many miles away. Trowa began the walk home with a cool breeze at his back.  
  
//You would seem so frail  
In the cold of the night  
When the armies of emotion  
Go out to fight  
But while the earth sinks to its grave  
You sail to the sky  
On the crest of a wave//  
  
Quatre glanced out the pane window in the kitchen to see Trowa approaching. He quickly washed up and ran out to him. Trowa picked Quatre up in his arms as the blond boy ran to him. He swung Quatre around before placing him down onto the sand. He gave Quatre a light kiss and wrapped his arm around his waist. They both began to walk home, and Trowa looked at his love.   
He is truly sublime. Quatre is not of this earth, he belongs in the stars. Trowa thought.   
  
//So forget this cruel world  
Where I belong  
I'll just sit and wait  
And sing my song  
And if one day you should see me in the   
Crowd  
Lend me a hand lift me   
To your place in the cloud//  
  
The two boys walked to their house, together, hand in hand, never to be separated in life or spirit.  
  
~end~  
  
Please review, and no flames please. Being a southern belle doesn't allow me to receive such harsh words. It's all full of sap, just how most of you like it. The next one will come out soon, but good reviews will make it come sooner ^^  
  



End file.
